Sin City
by hellomynameis -lilly
Summary: Booth and Bones are on the trail of a killer who's loose on the streets of Las Vegas. They get dragged into the underground world of cards, fighting, and a notorious Vegas heist. Crossover with Ocean's Eleven. B&B! Hodgela and Ocean's Eleven characters.
1. Sin City

Lilly + can of Coke + avoiding studying for exams + being mad at Boyfriend + Ocean's Eleven DVD this story

Lilly + can of Coke + avoiding studying for exams + being mad at Boyfriend + Ocean's Eleven DVD this story.

see? I don't need to study for my exams. I'm already good at math.

Title: Sin City

Rating: M for language and some smut later on. This is mature, kiddies.

Spoilers: Alright, I think this is set in July after the season two finale. I don't really know. I'm kinda making it up as I go along.

Summary: A killer is loose on the streets of Vegas. Seemingly random victims wind up dead all over America's Playground, and Booth and Bones are called in to check him out. Their search leads them to the underground world of card counting, loan sharks, fight clubs, and a notorious Las Vegas heist. They meet Danny Ocean and gang, who help them catch the bad guy, but not without some laughs and dangers along the way.

--

Chapter One

-Viva Las Vegas-

"Bones, pack your bags!" Booth practically ran into Brennan's office, obviously really excited about the file in his hand. Brennan looked up quizzically from her computer.

"Where are we going?" Booth's smile grew even bigger.

"You might want to dig out that dress again, Roxie." Brennan's eyes grew wide.

"We're going to Vegas again?" Booth nodded, practically bouncing up and down in his seat across from her.

"Random bodies have been showing up all over the city. The FBI team there came to a dead end until about two days ago, when some skeletal remains were found on the outskirts of the city. They need you to identify them and then we're gonna find us a serial killer."

"When are we supposed to leave? How long are we going to be gone for?"

"This afternoon. And as long as it takes to nab the guy. It could be a few days or even a month. You never know in Sin City, Bones." His smile grew even bigger as her face contorted into a frown.

"I can't just leave everything at the drop of a glove, Booth."

"Drop of a hat, Bones, drop of a HAT."

"Not important. Matter at hand."

"C'mon Bones. You get to catch the baddie like we normally do, and you get to spend time with me in Las Vegas. It's like a vacation, only with more killing!" Booth seemed genuinely excited about this, so Brennan sighed in resignation.

"Fine. I'll meet you at Reagan International at?"

"Our flight's at 3 PM. Don't be late." Brennan nodded and Booth left her office. She sighed. It was eleven now. She had 4 hours to pack her bags and get on the road. She'd have to get help from Angela.

--

"Sweetie please tell me you're not actually bringing this." Angela held up a long sleeved, blue, stuffy looking, blouse.

"Ange, it'ssensible for work. This isn't a vacation you know. I have a killer to catch."

"Yeah, but you can look hot while doing it. Booth will go nuts. Or if he doesn't come to his senses, I'm sure there's a lot of sexy Vegas men lookin' for a little summer lovin'."

"Fine, Ange. Do what you want. But please remember I DO have a job there." Angela rolled her eyes and headed to Brennan's closet. She pulled out the Roxie dress and smiled.

"You wore this last time?" Brennan smiled and put it in the bag. Angela picked out more items of clothing until the bag was full. Thankfully she had packed sensible clothes as well as 'sexy' outfits.

"Well my darling BFF, I guess we shall say goodbye." Angela said, putting her hands on her hips as Brennan zipped up her suitcase.

"I'll make sure I update you on the case at least weekly if not daily. And I'll tell you about any men I see." Angela smiled.

"But only for you, sweetie. I'm a one man kind of girl." Angela smiled again and hugged her friend.

"You make sure to call or email. I'm gonna miss you in boring old DC." Brennan nodded, and with that, they parted ways and Brennan was off to the airport.

--

Booth was waiting at the terminal for his partner with suitcase in hand. He was tapping his foot impatiently and looking down at his watch every few minutes. He was afraid she was going to miss the flight.

"Last call for flight 237 to Vegas. Now boarding." The speakers blared at him and Booth was just about to give up hope when she came running towards him, nearly crashing into his chest.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to pick up a few things from the lab."

"It's okay, let's just get on the plane before we miss it." They walked to the plane and boarded. They glanced at their tickets and found they were in first class.

"Wow. FBI wasn't stingy." She commented, and Booth whispered in her ear.

"This is a VERY high profile case. City officials in Vegas want to keep this hush-hush 'cause it's tourist season and all. Generally dead bodies don't really attract people to vacation there." Brennan only nodded and strapped herself into her seat.

About five minutes later the pilot was announcing that they were about to take off. The plane started to rise and Brennan clung to Booth's arm.

"Oh that's right, you're afraid of flying, right?" She grimaced.

"Bad experiences as a child. It's alright though, I took some Drammamine earlier." She said through a yawn.

"Doesn't that stuff make you..." Booth was cut off as Brennan's head landed on his shoulder and her breathing steadied. She was asleep. He glanced down and her face looked so peaceful and her hair was splayed out all around her head like a halo, he could've sworn she was an angel. He kissed the top of her head and turned to the screen in front of him and selected "Fight Club" and settled down to watch it in peace.

After the movie was over and he'd had his fill of Tyler Durden wreaking havoc across the country, he looked down at his partner... a move that didn't turn out to be very smart.

Her white blouse wasn't buttoned all the way to the top, and since she was leaning on Booth's shoulders the top had opened so Booth had a clear view of her breasts spilling over the top of her white lace bra. Her navy blue pencil skirt had ridden up as she squirmed around in her sleep so it was dangerously high up her leg, giving him a look at her milky thighs. Her face remained the same, still peaceful as ever. A thousand incredibly dirty images ran through his head. Some involving those long smooth legs wrapped around him and that pretty little mouth exploring his own as she cried out in pleasure.

Booth felt his pants tighten and gulped. He put a magazine over his 'problem area' and beckoned the steward over.

"What sort of alcohol do you have on this plane?"

Oh yeah. This was going to be a long case.

Reviews make my muse dance faster.

Oh, and I promise I'll introduce the Ocean's crew in the next chapter. I just needed to start off the story.


	2. Taking Sin City By Storm

Awww come on

Awww come on? One review? Lilly commands you to review!! … please?

I did get a few story alert or favorite story alerts, but pleasepleaseplease review? It makes me a very happy girl, which makes me want to write happy BB things.

Jeniluvzbones- You're my new hero. Thanks for your kind review! I really hope you like this chapter.

And by the way, this IS a crossover with Ocean's Eleven, but you definitely DON'T have to have seen the movie to read this. Alright, enough of my rants, on with the show!

--

Chapter 2

-Taking Sin City By Storm-

When the plane landed and Booth and Brennan got off, they were met with a man in a black suit holding up a sign that said "Tony and Roxie." Booth started off towards him and Brennan hesitated.

"Why are we called Tony and Roxie again?" She whispered.

"Because, Bones, I said this was a high profile case. We're going undercover for this. The killer can't know we're FBI. It'll scare him off." Booth whispered back. She nodded and continued toward the man in the black suit, who led them to a black Lincoln town car that was waiting for them.

When they got in the car they were briefed on the case and they were each handed a file. Brennan surveyed the contents and surmised that the first victim was a male in his early twenties. The second victim was a female in her late twenties, and the third and final victim was a male around fifty.

They discovered the agent's name was Agent Murphy, and that he was the leader of the FBI team in Vegas. He told them the names of the other agents that would be helping them, and that they had to go to the crime scenes 9 AM tomorrow, escorted by him. He then stopped in front of a hotel and said they were already checked in. Booth and Brennan exited the car and their jaws simultaneously dropped.

"The Bellagio?" Brennan said in awe.

"I love my job." Booth said. They walked inside to the front desk and saw that they had the presidential suite. They took the elevator up and got to the room. Booth slid his key in and they walked inside.

"How the hell did the FBI pay for all this?" Brennan asked, looking around the suite in amazement. They had an enormous window in their living area that had a fantastic view of the entire Strip.

"Actually, since the city officials want to keep this quiet, the city of Vegas is paying for everything we do here. So basically, we can do whatever we want. This city's loaded." Booth stood by her as they looked out onto the Strip. Then she announced that she wanted to explore the suite. Booth continued to look down on Las Vegas until he heard Brennan speak.

"Uh… Booth?"

"Yeah?" He said, walking into the bedroom.

"There's only one bed."

"We shared a bed last time, and we've done it before. I think we'll be fine." She nodded slightly.

"Alright. At least we get our own bathrooms." Booth's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? COOL!" He ran into his bathroom and jumped around like a little kid in a toy store.

"I love the FBI!!" He sing-songed.

--

A little while later they had decided to go out to dinner at one of the Bellagio's restaurants and scope out the hotel. Booth was wearing black slacks, a white wifebeater, a black jacket, and a straw tan fedora with a black stripe. He was banging his head against the door waiting for Brennan to come out.

"God, Bones, I'm starving. I'm sure you look fan-freaking-tastic," Booth groaned again and fell backwards when the door opened and Brennan stepped out.

"Good things come to those who wait, Booth." Brennan smiled. She was wearing an emerald green strapless ruched dress that came just above her knees. Her hair was done up in curls that framed her face and her eyes looked smoky. She was wearing red lipstick that stood out in contrast to her skin tone and Booth had the urge to kiss her passionately and taste that lipstick.

"Very, very, very good things." He mumbled. He stumbled to get up and when he finally did, he held out his arm to her and she smiled and took it.

"Shall we go, sweetheart?" Booth said in his Vegas accent.

"Let's do it, FBEye Candy." Booth chuckled at the nickname and found himself still amazed at how well she could pull off that sexy Claire Beau accent of hers.

They decided on the restaurant "Picasso" to eat their dinner and were seated at their table after Booth had ordered an expensive wine.

"Tonight, we celebrate being young, alive, and in Las Vegas!" Booth said, raising his glass to hers, which she laughed and raised hers.

They kept the conversation light, him trying to steer away from work, and Booth noticed all the other couples in the room staring enviously at them. They were, after all, the hottest couple in the room.

They ate their dinner in peace, talking and laughing, and while they were waiting for the waiter to come back with their credit card Booth was telling her a story.

Brennan stopped listening to Booth when she saw a good-looking man staring at her from the bar. He was sipping on a tumbler of whiskey and reading a newspaper. He wasn't really reading the newspaper, but had been staring at her all night. When she finally made eye contact with him, he took one more sip of whiskey, took his newspaper, and walked out of the restaurant. Brennan was curious.

"Will you excuse me?" She took off before Booth had time to respond. She walked as fast as she could in her heels, keeping her eyes trained on the man who obviously knew his way through the hotel. She lost him for a minute, and then saw him hurrying out the front doors of the lobby.

"Bones! What was that about?" Booth said, running up to stand beside her.

"I don't exactly know." She stared after the front doors and wondered who the man was before letting Booth lead her back to the room.

--

The next morning was not a very good one for Booth. He'd had a pretty sleepless night, due to the fact that his partner liked to sleep in next to nothing, and that she REALLY liked snuggling in her sleep. When he finally did get to sleep, he had dreamed about her. What should've been a way to expel the sexual tension inside of him, ended up making him even more frustrated when the dream ended before they got to the good stuff. And dreaming of foreplay and no action put Booth in a very bad mood.

He'd gotten in the shower –a cold one- and it didn't do very much for his situation. When he'd gotten out his partner was still sleeping soundly on the bed, still managing to look sexy in her sleep in small little shorts and a tight black tank top. Booth groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee. He however, spilled some of it on his chest and cursed loudly, which forced Brennan to wake up.

"Booth, what's wrong?" She asked, her hair mussed from sleep. Booth shot her a glare and started to dry his chest with a towel.

"Uhh… Booth?"

"What??" He yelled. It was then he noticed that she was staring right at his crotch. It was then that he also remembered that he still had a very painful hard-on from this morning.

"Goddamn! What did I ever do to you, God?" He pointed his finger heavenwards and went into the bathroom to try and cover himself up.

Today was going to be a bad day. He could tell.

--

At about 9AM they'd had breakfast and were driving along in the town car escorted by Agent Murphy. Booth was extremely on edge, and Brennan was pestering him about it.

"Is it because of this morning?"

"What? NO!"

"Don't feel ashamed, Booth, it's perfectly normal for a man to wake up in the erectile state."

"BONES!"

"And obviously you're frustrated because you couldn't achieve sexual gratification in your dreams so you reverted to other techniques for a release…"

"Please stop talking…"

"Your other method didn't work out either considering I heard no noise from the bathroom and you're still frustrated."

"Bones. Please? Let's just focus on the case." Booth closed his eyes and put his head in his hands and from the corner of his eye he saw Agent Murphy smirk.

They arrived at the crime scene, which was a little outside the city, near downtown. They got out of the car and Booth was approached by a couple of agents, who briefed him on the situation.

"What'd ya got for me, Bones?"

"Female. Late teens, early twenties. Fractures on the skull indicate that the victim's head was bashed in with some sort of circular weapon. Breaks on the distal radius and upper vertebrae are congruent with that conclusion. Time of death was a week to ten days ago."

"So what is this, like a mob hit?" Booth asked.

"No, you read the file. The three other random deaths had the same MO, but the other victims weren't authority figures or anything that would have to do with the mob. This is a serial killer." Brennan said.

"Well I guess that just makes it a party." Booth replied.

--

After Brennan had talked to the rest of the Squints, they'd discovered that their victim was named Kate Dixon, who worked as a waitress at a dingy little restaurant in downtown Vegas. She said that she'd send the remains back to the Jeffersonian and it wasn't until 5 PM that Booth and Brennan were finally done with the day. Booth had been antsy all day, and he needed to work off some energy so they decided to send him to the gym while she stayed in the room.

As soon as Booth left, though, Brennan quickly threw on a black dress and some heels and snuck down to the casino bar to see if the mysterious man from last night was there again.

When she got down to the bar, it turned out that she was right. He was there again, and so she sat herself down right next to him.

"Why are you following me?" She asked him, motioning the bartender to give her a drink.

"Well it's easier to keep an eye on you that way." The man replied vaguely. She rolled her eyes.

"Really. I have a very overprotective FBI agent that doesn't like it when strangers follow me. So cut the crap buddy." The man didn't even look fazed.

"Speaking of which, he's not here, is he?" Against her better judgment, she told him that he wasn't. Strangely she didn't feel threatened by this man.

"Good. Cause I need to talk to you." He dragged her by the arm over to a table at the back of the lounge, which had a curtain around it and a sign that said, "Reserved." There was also a guard standing by the curtain, who opened it when he saw Brennan and the man coming towards him.

"Thanks Tommy." The man said. The guard only nodded in response.

When they entered the booth, Brennan saw two other men sitting in it. All three men were extremely handsome.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. We are delighted to have you in little old Las Vegas. Sit down and have a drink." A younger looking man, who bore a strange resemblance to Brad Pitt, motioned her to sit down, which she hesitantly did.

"Can I be so rude as to ask who any of you are?" She asked bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ooh, a spitfire. Perfect. Let us introduce ourselves. My name is Danny Ocean. This here is Rusty Ryan. And the queer looking fellow to my right is named Linus Caldwell." The man who'd stalked her spoke, and the man named Linus opened his mouth in protest.

"I'm not queer looking! I just have a weird nose." He sat back in his seat and Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. All of us know the real reason you're here. It's not a vacation. You're investigating the murders."

"And?" Rusty and Danny looked at each other and Rusty pulled a file out from his jacket.

"First victim, male, early twenties. Second victim, female, late twenties. Third victim, fifty year old male. Fourth and final victim, Kate Dixon, waitress, found two days ago." Brennan looked over the file.

"This is the confidential FBI file. How did you get this?" Linus looked as if he was in a flashback, as did Rusty.

"We have friends in high places. And low ones." Danny waved off her question and kept talking. "That's not important. The real important thing is that we need each other's help."

"I don't see how." She said. Danny smirked.

"We know more than your FBI about this case. I can tell you right now exactly who each of these people are. And I can tell you how they're linked. Me and my boys have a personal vendetta against whoever killed these people. And we Vegas folk don't take the subjects of avenging and revenging very lightly."

"We're not exactly private investigators of course. We want to nab this guy, and we need the FBI on our side. We'll help you in any way we can, because honestly I don't think you'll last two days in the Vegas we know. The deal is that we help out each other with this case, and you have to trust us. No double-crossing, and your FBI man can't go crazy on us. We're nice people." Danny finished his speech and left Brennan in stunned silence.

After a while, she nodded her head.

"Alright, I trust you. Now what do you know?" The three proceeded to tell her everything they'd discovered since the first murder, and Brennan left the booth with a whole lot of information that she would most DEFINITELY rub in Booth's face later on.

"She's hot." Rusty commented after she left.

"Really hot." Linus agreed.

"I'm a kept man." Danny said.

--

It was around 10 when Booth got back to the suite, finding Brennan lying on the bed in her pajamas and staring at her computer.

"Hey Bones, how was your night?" He asked, taking off his shoes and wiping his face with a towel.

"I discovered who the first three victims were and how they're all connected. I also determined what we're to do to catch this guy." Booth's eyes went wide.

"Bones, I highly doubt that you figured out all that in four and a half hours." He said, smirking a little. She turned her computer around to face him.

"First victim's name is Mathias Verticelli. He was the best underground fighter in the city. He started an underground fight club that was very popular and never discovered by authorities. Second victim's name is Charlize "Charlee" Alexander, who was the best car counter in the city next to her best friend, Ian Harvey. They took the biggest casinos for hundreds of thousands without them ever finding out. The third victim is Big Jim Bartlett. He was a profitable loan shark and owner of a casino." Booth was amazed.

"What about how they're connected…" Booth trailed off mid sentence.

"Can't you see? The killer is taking out the leaders of the underground world. The best fighter, the best card counter, and the biggest loan shark. To authorities, they look like seemingly random victims because nobody knew about the underground. They just looked like hardworking everyday people." Booth's mouth hung open.

"How do you know all this?" Brennan grimaced and sighed.

"You're not going to like this part." Booth raised his eyebrow in question.

"I met these people…"

"Ah, Bones!"

"I wasn't finished!"

"Yeah, but you meeting people is never really a good thing."

"Booth that's a huge stereotype of me..."

"Sorry, okay? Just keep going."

"Alright, so I met these three men, one had been watching me last night at the bar and I followed him but then I lost him. I went down to the bar again today to see if I could find him and he was there. He led me back to a booth where there were three other men. They told me that they knew about the case and had information that I needed, and they would help me as much as they could as long as I keep them updated on the case…. And not let you go federal on their asses."

"BONES! Jeez!! Don't talk to strangers! Didn't they tell you that in kindergarten or something? What if they were killers or something??"

"What? They seemed like fine people and if you were there you would've known that they had no intention of hurting me! Besides, I can fend for myself, Booth!"

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying about you!! Jesus." Booth fell back against the bed and shut his eyes. When he opened them, he was met with the sight of his partner straddling him and putting her face above his trying to make eye contact. Booth gulped and tried to control his libido, that was going into overdrive right then.

"Booth, just trust me." She looked so innocent right then, with her head tilted to the side and her eyes questioning him.

"I do." He choked out.

"Good." Just then the room phone rang. "Oh, I'll get it." Brennan dragged herself further up his body and lay down on top of him, squirming to reach the phone. Booth shut his eyes again and tried to control his growing erection. God, if she didn't stop squirming, then he was not accountable for his actions.

"Oh, hey Ange!" Brennan said, finally stopping her squirming. Unfortunately for Booth, her breasts were in his clear view when he opened his eyes, and he was once again painfully aware that she was completely on top of him with her breasts shoved in his face, and yet she still had no idea what she did to him.

'Bad Catholic boy!' he thought to himself.

Booth tried to keep his mind off their position and listened to Brennan's side of the conversation.

"Really?"

"No, I think it's great!"

"You just can't interrupt with our case."

"Well yeah, we were probably going to need you anyways."

"That long?"

"Oh well, see you then."

She hung up the phone and placed her hands on either side of his body, raising herself up and facing him.

"Angela and Jack are coming to Vegas next week." She was smiling, so Booth didn't find any reason to argue.

"Sounds good." He choked out.

"Great! They're staying in the suite next to ours, because they're essential to this case, you know." She smiled again.

"Alright. Great. Should be fun." Booth was proud of himself for forming words.

"Really? Great! Alright, I'm gonna go get ready for bed." With that, she bounced off to the bathroom and left him staring at the ceiling trying to keep his brain from going everywhere at once.

"What did I do, God?" He whispered to the heavens.

He just hoped tomorrow was a better day.

--

Haha I absolutely TORTURED Booth in this chapter!! If you guys like it, I might put in some more. I think angry Booth is funnn.

So…

Reviews.

I like them.

You should try it sometime.

-lilly


End file.
